


Operation Lovebirds

by miraculous_me



Series: Phases of Love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, DJWifi, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_me/pseuds/miraculous_me
Summary: Summary: Fed up with her friends refusing to confess their feelings for each other, Alya enlist the help of Nino to bring them together. The plan? Fake a relationship. What could possibly go wrong? (hint: everything)





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkReyna16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReyna16/gifts).



> I wrote this for Darkreyna16's birthday.

Alya sat with her arm crossed over her chest glaring at her shocked friend as coffee dribbled down his chin. She expected some sort of reaction to her statement, just not one so messy. She’d called Nino to a coffee shop early this Sunday morning to discuss a potential plan to bring their best friends together. Her plan was simple, but very detailed. The last element she needed was a willing participant. 

“You’re insane,” Nino said, wiping chin clean.

“Listen, it’s been three years and they’re still pining over each other. All they need is a little push in the right direction.”

“But a fake relationship? Isn’t that a little extreme.”

“Go big or go home baby,” she smirked.

Alya stayed up all night concocting this plan to get her best friend Marinette together with her long time crush Adrien. For three year, Alya’s behind the scenes work brought her friends closer together, but it wasn’t enough. Marinette was now able to speak in coherent sentences around the boy, but just couldn’t express her feelings. Adrien was no better, he finally got to know the sweet, kind, brave Marinette everyone loves, but had no idea she was in love with him.

This had to end.

“It will be easy,” she said. “All we need to do is invite them to double date with us because we’re too nervous to go on a date alone. I fake an emergency, you take me back and we’ll leave to two lovebird alone in a romantic setting. Something’s bound to happen then.”

“I think you’re overestimating the intelligence of our friends.” He sipped his coffee. “Worst case scenario, they don’t confess their feelings after one date. What then?”

“We’ll keep at it. Maybe if we’re in a relationship, they’ll be inclined to spend more time with each other. Please Nino, they belong together, you know that.”

Nino sighed. “All right, I’ll do it.”

“Yes,” she threw her hands up in excitement. “Now we need to layout some ground rules.”

“Ground rules?”

“You know, so you won’t fall for me again.”

“Alya we went out twice, three years ago. I thought we both decided we were better off as friends.”

True, when Ladybug pushed them in a cage together during an akuma attack, they found out they had a lot in common and went out. But after date number two, she realized he still had feelings for Marinette, she knew it wouldn’t work out in the end. Sure, now he’s finally over her and is a full fledged Adrienette shipper, but a lot can change in three years.

Since then Nino’s voice dropped, he’d gotten much taller, grew out his hair a bit. He shed so much baby fat in his face over the summer, that Alya hardly recognized him when he came back from vacation.

Puberty hit him hard. All the girls in the class were all over him like he was Adrien on the first day back. It was kind of annoying. She knew Nino, as much as he talks about being a ladies man, he knew next to nothing about women. If anything, he could learn a thing or two about romance during their fake dates. What were friends for?

“I know, but we have to be careful that none of us catch feelings during this plan. I can’t have us losing sight of this goal. It’s for Marinette and Adrien.”

“Fine,” he sat back in his chair. “What are the rules.”

“No kissing.”

“That’s a given.” He nodded, lifting his coffee to his lips. “We never even kissed when we dated.”

“Right,” she looked back down at her phone to read her notes. “Limit touching to hand holding and the occasional arm around the shoulder. All of this is for the benefit of Marinette and Adrien so no touching when they’re not around.”

“Works for me,” he shrugged. “Anything else?”

“We’ll play it by ear. If we find something the other person does to be uncomfortable, we have to say so. Honestly is the best policy.”

“You want my honest opinion?”

“Sure.”

“This isn’t going to work.”

*** 

Nino had his fair share of adventures over the past three years. Since Hawkmoth arrived and Ladybug and Chat Noir began protecting the city. He’s found himself in the middle of far too many akuma attacks than he could count (even becoming an akuma himself). But nothing could prepare him for the adventure he was about to embark on with Alya Cesaire. 

Nino glanced down at his phone as he stood outside of school.

_**Alya: Operation Lovebirds is a go.** _

He couldn’t help but smile as he read the text over again. This plan was ridiculous. Alya spent an hour briefing him with every detail to make this thing as realistic as possible. She was dedicated he gave her that much.

Her plan was all kinds of crazy, but he just couldn’t say no to her, or at least he never dreamed of trying. Alya was the type of girl to back down easy. End the end she always get what she wants. She’s spent years trying to get their two friends together, and since it was their final year of lycée, Lord knows what she will do if they don’t confess their feelings before graduation.

Adrein’s limo pulled up in front of the school and his friend stepped out of the car. “Hey Nino,” he waved. Nino grinned, becoming friends with Adrien had been one of the best decisions that he made. At first he was a little apprehensive since he was friends with Chloe. After he realized how lonely he actually was because of the connection he offered to be his first new friend. Adrien and Nino have been inseparable ever since.

Adrien bumped Nino’s fist. “How was your weekend?”

Nino shrugged, “Same old same old. You?” Alya would be here any second to enact phase one. He couldn’t play his cards too soon.

“Just you know, photoshoots and…stuff.” Adrien’s eyes shifted from side to side. As much as he tried to hide it, Adrien was a bad liar. Nino trusted his friend enough to know not to press. After all, he had his own secret to keep from his friend.

As if on cue, Alya whizzed past him, bumping his shoulder. His notebook and phone fell from his hand on to the concrete. Thank God he had a sturdy phone case. Nino dropped to his knees to pick up his belongings. Alya, as planned followed suit.

“I am so sorry,” she reached for his phone.

Nino placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up slowly, her hazel eyes locking with his. Usually when they shared eye contact, she glared at him, sending shivers down his spine. This time however, her gaze was soft and warm, it had taken him aback he forgot his lines.

“Nino?” Alya’s brows furrowed, snapping him out of his trance. “You all right.”

“I’m f-fine,” he managed to stuttered.

What the hell? They’d rehearsed this interaction over and over again the night before. Something about this was more genuine. She was a scary good actress.

“Here,” Alya handed him his phone. “See you in class.” She stood up, wiped her knees and turned to left. He didn’t even notice Marinette until she appeared beside her.

Nino kept staring as Alya and Marinette walked to the building. Without missing a beat, Alya glanced over her shoulder and smiled before disappearing into the building.

“What was that dude? You crushing on Alya again?” Adrien punched his shoulder playfully.

“I don’t think I ever stopped,” he muttered.

“Why did you break up?”

“It was a long time ago man,” he shrugged. “We work better as friends.”

They barely lasted a week and honestly he had no idea what went wrong. He liked her, and he thought she was into him, but rIght after their second date she declared that they were better off as friends and left him at her doorstep confused. She apologized the next day, of course, and he just decided to go with the flow. Whatever feelings he had for her were buried deep within him and he had no intention of letting those out.

“A lot can change in three years,” Adrien said. “Maybe things will work out different this time.”

“Maybe.”

“Whatever you decide, you have my full support.”

*** 

Days passed since they launched phase one of Operation Lovebirds. Alya found it easy enough to fake showing interest in Nino. A smile here and there, a loving glance in his direction; the progression of their fake relationship had to be natural or Marinette and Adrien will know it’s a scheme.

“So what’s going on?” Marinette said as she sat down next to Alya on Thursday morning.

“Hmm,” Alya didn’t look up at her.

“With Nino. You were all smiley and blushing after talking with him. Did something happen?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alya said nonchalantly. Phase one had been a success despite Nino’s poor performance on day one. Marinette was now interested in whatever was happening between her and Nino.

“Alya, you are so invested in my own nonexistent love life, that I need to return the favor. What happened with Nino?”

“Nothing, really. Please change the subject.”

“Don’t think I haven’t notice you looking at Nino since he came from vacation this summer.” She winked.

“Wait what?” No she hadn’t, had she? Sure she glanced at his face once or twice when he wasn’t looking. But to be fair, she still wasn’t used to it. She knew he was the same old Nino. She had to use this observation to her advantage. “I mean, maybe a little.”

“I knew it. You’ve been getting annoyed with his new flock of fangirls for weeks. I was wondering if something was up. You totally like him again don’t you!” Marinette squealed. “You have to tell him.”

“Says the pot calling the kettle black,” she raised an eyebrow. “Forget it. We decided we’re better off as friends.”

“Alya, that was years ago. People change.” 

“Ugh,” Alya put her head in her hands. “I know and I’ve been thinking more and more about why we broke up. I mean, yes, it was my idea to remain friends, but he didn’t fight me on it after I apologized. He just said “cool, no prob dude” and moved on.”

“Alya, I’ve known Nino for longer than you have. Nino will do anything to make others happy, even sacrifice his own happiness.”

Alya didn’t respond. Shit. Nino would do anything for his friend, she’s known that for years. But No she couldn’t think about that now. They had a plan, she needed to stick to the plan. 

“Nino is a good guy,” Marinette continued. “You both deserve happiness.”

The bell rang and Marinette turned her attention to the teacher. Alya pulled out her phone and sent a text to Nino.

**_Alya: After school. We commence phase two._ **

_Nino: This soon?_

**_Alya: Marinette took the bait, it’s time. Prep Adrien._ **

_Nino: Okay, cool._

The rest of the day went by fast. She and Nino barely talked other than a quick hello between classes. She tried to push Marinette’s comment away, but it kept away eating at her. Nino was so chill, he rarely got angry or showed negative emotions. Their breakup didn’t even phase him, but was that all a front?

No, she couldn’t be thinking about this now of all times. She had to focus on the plan. Getting Marinette and Adrien together had to be her number one priority.

The final bell rang and Alya and Marinette made their way to the door.

“Alya, wait,” Nino took hold of her hand. She turned around. Nino reached back and scratched behind his head, a gesture he always did when he was nervous. “Hey, umm, I was wondering…if you’d like too…uh.”

As anticipated, Adrien stepped forward. “Nino was wondering if you’d like to go on a picnic on this weekend.”

“A picnic?” Alya acted surprised.

“Yeah, it’s nice outside. So I thought why not,” Nino said, nervously. “I mean we never really

“Sounds great, I’m in,” Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette’s shoulder.

“Great we’ll text you the deets.” Adrien smiled as he dragged Nino out of the classroom.

Marinette could not contain her excitement as the boys exited. “Alya, you have a date.” She jumped up and down, dancing around her friend. “You do deserve happiness, I mean it.” Marinette began something rambling about her and Nino getting married and having a double wedding with her and Adrien. Alya felt a buzz in her pocket, she pulled out her phone to check her messages.

_Nino: Phase two complete._


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino commence phase 3 and 4 of Operation Lovebirds.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Nino said over the phone as he paced back and forth in his living room. School turned out to be very difficult to navigate once the plan set into motion. Alya was everywhere he turned, so whenever Adrien or Marinette were around he had to keep up the nervous act. She didn’t make it any easier all the flirting. He kept telling himself none of it was real and disappointment followed. There was only so much he could handle.

“Dude you have nothing to worry about, it’s Alya.” Adrien replied.

“That’s just it man, I can’t screw up this time.”

He glanced over at Alya sitting on the couch, scribbling something down in her notebook. Alya’s head snapped up, lifting her notebook. “Stick to the script,” it read. Nino sighed. Alya insisted on being present when he made to call to change their date into a double. She coached him with possible responses and reactions. He had to admit she was committed. 

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose. “Anyway, I need your help.”

“I’m not hiding in the bushes again.”

“No nothing like that. I’m just too nervous to do this alone, do you think you can join us?”

“On your date? I don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“Then let’s add a fourth.” Nino cringed when the words came out of his mouth. Alya was a great writer, but dialogue was not her strong suit. “We could ask Marinette.”

“The four of us hang out all the time.”

“Please, for me. You can chill with her, and keep an eye on me. Just to make sure I don’t make a fool of myself.”

There was a brief silence before Adrien answered. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Thanks bro.” Nino gave Alya a thumbs up. “You invite Marinette, I’ll let Alya know.”

“All right, I’ll see you tomorrow,”

“Great, let’s meets up outside Marinette’s place around noon.”

“Got it, see you then.”

“Bye.” Nino hung up his phone and flopped down on the couch next to Alya. “It’s done. Phase three complete.”

“Not quite. Five, four, three, two one.” She lifted up her phone, Marinette’s face popped up on the screen. Alya pressed accept and pulled the phone from her ear.

“ALYA! ADRIEN JUST ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO JOIN HIM, YOU AND NINO ON YOUR PICNIC DATE! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO?”

“Calm down, I just talked to Nino about it, you’re going to be fine.”

Nino watched as Alya tactfully calmed down her best friend. He had to admire her loyalty, she and Marinette have been inseparable for years. Back then he’d been in love with Marinette for God knows how long. Until a certain superhero locked him in a cage with Alya all day…

_“We’d better ditch this place.” Nino said to Marinette. He sprinted as fast as he could, away from the herd of zoo animal that followed close behind. “Are you keeping up?” He glanced over his shoulder to see if Marinette was close by, but she was nowhere to be seen. This was just not his day, first he acts like complete fool on his date, tells her that he likes her best friend and then loses her to a mob of angry animals._

_The Universe: 1 Nino: 0_

_He couldn’t turn around at this point, the herd was right on his tail. If anything, she ran in the opposite direction away from the dangers. He had to believe that she was okay._

_Nino sensed a body closing in on him. Out of the corner of his eye, Alya appeared at his side. Where did she even come from? The two ran side by side without a word, trying to shake off the herd. It was no use, he and Alya were about to be trampled to death by zoo animals._

_What a hell of a way to go._

_“Hey.” Something tugged on the back of his shirt, pulling him away from the animals. Nino looked up, Ladybug dragged him and Alya to a nearby cage. “What the–”_

_“Stay put and you’ll be safe.” Ladybug slammed the cage shut._

_Nino glanced over at Alya, who was just as confused as he was. “Uh…hey what’s up?” he pointed finger guns in her direction._

_“Ugh,” Alya sighed in exasperation. “This is not happening.”_

_“Are you all right?” Nino tried to place his hand on her shoulder to console her, but she backed away. “Sorry.”_

_“There has to be a way out of here,” Alya pushed on the cage door, but it wouldn’t budge. “Give me a hand would you.”_

_Nino placed his hands on the door, pushing with all his might next to Alya with no avail. “It’s no use, we’re stuck here until someone lets us out.”_

_“Let me call my dad.” she put her phone to her ear. “Straight to voicemail, he must busy trying to get the animals back in their cages. Ugh, there’s an Akuma attack happening right now and I can’t film it for the Ladyblog.”_

_“You don’t have to film every battle.”_

_“Yes I do.” She banged on the glass wall. “I mean, yes, I don’t have to film, but I just want to be there, a part of the action.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of being a superhero. Now that Paris has to full fledged heroes, I can’t help but be a little jealous. If I could put on a mask and fight akumas I would in a heartbeat. But I can’t, I’m powerless. The best thing I could do is arm myself with my phone and film.”_

_“So what if you’re not a Clark Kent, Lois Lane was just as badass.” Nino smirked. He never really saw this side of Alya before. She’s always been fierce, determined and very scary, but admitting she had a weakness humanized her a bit. “Alya I–”_

_Alya’s phone rang, she help up one finger in front of his face and answered it. “Hello Max? What’s up?” As the voice on the the other end spoke, the color drained from her face. “Thanks for letting me know,” she said weakly. Her arm dropped to her side as she hung up._

_“Alya what’s wrong?”_

_“The…the akuma…is my dad,” she muttered._

_“What?”_

_She sank down to her knees. “Max said Kim was taunting him about racing his new panther a while ago. A talking panther appeared a couple minutes later and Max swore it was my father’s voice. Ladybug and Chat Noir are trying to stop him now.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Please not now Nino,” she said softly. “There has to be some footage somewhere. I have to see for myself.”_

_Nino sat silently as she searched her phone for a live feed. He could tell she was holding back tears._

_“Alya…” Nino couldn’t think of what to say. The only way he could communicate with was through music. He scrolled through his phone and put on his favorite playlist. He sat down next to Alya, handing her his headphones. “Here.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_Nino nodded and flipped the speakers. Alya leaned in to listen to the music. He smiled softly as she bobbed her head softly to the beat._

"Earth to Nino,” Alya waved her hand over his face. “Where did you go?”

“Sorry, I just spaced out for a moment.” He tried to shake off the memory of the cage, the day he started seeing Alya more than just a friend. He couldn’t think like that. Not not of all times, this plan was about Adrien and Marinette. Their happiness came first.

“It’s all right, Marinette finally calmed down and agreed to go out with us. Phase three is now complete. On to phase four.”

*** 

Alya walked into The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie a little after eleven-thirty the next day. Her mom had packed sandwiches and other goodies for the four of them and Marinette promised them baked goods. Mrs. Cheng stood behind the counter finishing up checking out a customer. 

“Hi Mrs. Cheng,” she said when the customer left. “where’s Marinette?”

“Upstairs. Have fun on your picnic.”

“We will.” Alya walked up to Marinette’s room on the top floor. She peaked through the trapdoor. Marinette scrambled around the room tossing clothes everywhere. She didn’t notice Alya as she came in.

“I can’t find them Tikki.”

“Who’s Tikki?” Alya said.

Marinette jumped in shock. “Tikki is…uh…my imaginary friend.”

Alya shook her head, her friend wasn’t the best liar. “Aren’t you a little old for an imaginary friend?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Marinette dug through her drawer. “Ah ha! Found them.” She pulled out a pair of pink and white polka dot socks.

“Your lucky socks?”

Marinette nodded. “Wow Alya, you look great, by the way.”

“Thanks girl.” Alya decided she needed to step up her game if she wanted to convince Marinette she and Nino were on a date. Gone were her jeans and plaid shirts, today she opted for a simple yellow sundress with white flowers. Her mother added a white rose to her hair before she walked out the door.

“My dad made a fresh batch of cookies for us. They’re in the kitchen.” Marinette finished putting on her socks. “Are you sure you want me there?”

“It’s fine, Nino just nervous, he’ll feel more comfortable with Adrien around.”

“At least we know he won’t be talking in his ear,” Marinette laughed.

Alya frowned. She didn’t want to think about Marinette’s “date” with Nino right now. A trip down memory lane was not on the agenda for today. No, she needed to stay focused. “Right, well your job is too keep Adrien occupied. And at any moment if you think Nino and I could use some privacy, please by all means give us some space.“

“Got it,” she nodded. “I just hope I don’t screw this up for you.”

“You’ll be fine, I promise.”

The two girls went downstairs to grab the cookies and meet the boys outside the bakery. Nino and Adrien stood outside talking. The second she locked eyes with him, Alya’s heart speed up a bit.

Nino looked good. He refused to let her pick out his date outfit, saying he had to draw the line somewhere. He wore skinny jeans, a baby blue button up shirt with a red bowtie and red sneakers. For once, he didn’t wear his signature baseball cap. His hair was neatly pick out into a small afro.

Nino smiled. “You look amazing. These are for you.” He thrust his arm out to hand her something. Oh, right, the flowers. Yellow tulips. She forgot she picked these out the other day.

“Thank you,” she accepted the flowers. “Shall we get going?” Alya took hold of Nino’s hands and locked their fingers together. Was his hands always this warm? They’ve held hands before, once or twice when they were fifteen. But she couldn’t recall them being this nice.

The two stayed a few paces ahead of Marinette and Adrien. Neither of them could speak. Alya was so damn focused on how soft Nino’s hand was, she barely noticed where she was when they reached park.

The four set up their picnic under a tree. Marinette placed the basket in the middle of the blanket. “Alya’s mom made us sandwiches and my dad baked cookies.”

“I love your mom’s cooking,” Nino smiled. Alya handed him a sandwich. Their fingers touched briefly, Nino’s fingers involuntarily pulled back at the contact back before taking the food from her hands. “Thanks.” He glanced down at his hands. 

They had to stick to the plan or this would get awkward real quick. They rehearsed small talk for the date. Topics like music, the Ladyblog, the weather, anything really, but Alya couldn’t form words. Why was this so different from rehearsal?

“I like your dress,” Nino finally said. Thank God, someone had to break the ice.

“Thank you,” she smiled. “My mom got it for me a couple years ago. I don’t wear it much.”

“Yellow is a nice color on you.”

“You clean up nice yourself.” Alya felt a little more at ease. Hopefully more of the conversation would come natural.

“When your best friend is a model, you pick up a thing or two,” Nino gave Adrien a thumbs up.

Oh right, they were still here. Adrien and Marinette observed the two silently eating their meal. The conversation shifted to the topic of school and they began finally get into the grove. She forgot how easy it was to talk to Nino. The whole fake dating scenario tried to screw with her perception of him. They worked better together without all of the silly planning and preparation. This way Marinette and Adrien could see them as a couple. 

“I really don’t think this is going to work,” Nino whispered. “They’re just watching us.”

Great, she’d been too focused on making her and Nino’s relationship believable, that she forgot to check up on the other lovebirds. Everyone’s phones beeped at the same time. Alya picked up her phone to check to see what was going on. An akuma attack at The Louvre. This was perfect, she could slip out and finally leave those two alone.

“I have to go,” Marinette and Adrien said at the same time.

Nino gave them a puzzled look. “There’s an akuma attack across town, I don’t think any of us should leave in case the battle moves to the closer.”

“Uh, my mom needs me to come into the bakery, we just got swamped with a giant order, it’s an all hands on deck sort of thing. I’ll be safe I promise.” Marinette stood up. “Please post lots of pictures for me okay? Bye.” Marinette sprinted off in the direction of the bakery.

“Yeah, I have to go too, sorry. Nathalie just booked me an audition for a commercial, I can’t pass up this opportunity. I’m so sorry Nino. We’ll talk Monday, don’t leave out a single detail.” Adrien dashed off away from his friends.

“Well that was a bust,” Nino sighed. Alya began packing up the picnic food. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to The Louvre, the akuma attack remember?”

“It’s to far away, there’s no way you can make it in time,” Nino stretched out on the blanket. “Let’s relax and finish the picnic. It’s a gorgeous day.”

“But Ladybug and Chat Noir will be there.”

“I know you want to help out, but it’s too dangerous. The report said the akuma is transporting people into paintings. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Nino’s tone was serious. Alya glanced over at the boy, his happy go lucky smile was gone, he genuinely looked concerned.

“Ladybug has her Miraculous Cure, I’ll be fine no matter what happens.”

“But what if Ladybug fails.”

“She won’t fail, she’s Ladybug.” Alya had been akumatized, almost sacrificed, turn into lord knows what by a wide variety of supervillains. But every time, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day. She trusted the heroes of Paris with her life, why wouldn’t Nino understand. “You know, you’re uncharacteristically grim right now.”

“Just sit this one out okay,” Nino sat up. “Let’s take a bunch of selfie for social media and finish off these cookies.”

“You still want to go through with Operation Lovebirds?”

“Of course,” he smiled. “Adrien was so excited to hang out with Marinette. I know he doesn’t say it, but I do think he’s in love with her. He’s always talking about how awesome and kind she is, sometimes I catch him staring at her when she’s not looking. It’s frustrating, at times I just want to tell him about Marinette’s crush.” Nino paused. “Wait, why don’t we just do that.”

“Oh sweet summer child,” Alya patted his head. “You know as well as I do, that the minute someone tells him about the crush the more awkward our group dynamic would be.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “So, what’s phase five?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the flashback scene was inspired by the pictures Thomas Astruc posted on twitter of what might have happened in the cage.   
> http://miraculousdaily.tumblr.com/post/156021214541/weloveyouhawkdaddy


	3. The Crack

Nino fiddled with his bowtie several times before tossing it to the side. Adrien was out doing Lord knows what, so he was on his own with his attire. Nino sighed and changed out of his button down and opted for a plain dark blue t-shirt and grey blazer with his skinny jeans. He may not be a model, but he could clean up nice.

“Why are you putting so much effort into this?” He asked his reflection.

_“We’ve got to treat this like a real date,” Alya insisted._

_The two went back at Nino’s house after the disaster of a picnic and planned their next move. They officially announced on social media their relationship hashtagging it DJWifi (which was better than #LadyBubble.) Now they had to be “on” all the time, which meant more hand holding and flirting, much to Nino’s dismay. His feelings for Alya were not backing down anytime soon and he knew this would blow up in their faces._

_“We have to keep them off our scent. They’ll know something’s up if we keep asking them on double dates.”_

_“Why can’t we just say we’re going out and then don’t.”_

_“Because, if I’m not posting pics and live blogging every minute of it, nobody will believe this relationship is real.”_

_“So we’re going on a real fake date?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“I have a bad feeling about this…”_

Nino checked the clock. He needed to pick up Alya soon. She, like always, tried to micromanage every minute of their “date,” but Nino insisted if they were going out on their own they’d do it his way. His plan was no plan and that was the best plan.

After one final check in the mirror and a dab of cologne, Nino said goodbye to his family and walked over to Alya’s place to pick her up. He couldn’t tell if he was nervous or excited to spend alone time with Alya. Yes, they’ve been alone together dozens of times over the past three years. But something about this time was different. He wasn’t a boy anymore, they weren’t joking around and squabbling over getting Adrienette together, they were just two people enjoying each other’s company.

Nino smiled as he reached Alya’s apartment. He straightened his jacket and with a deep breath pressed the buzzer. “Hello,” a gruff voice said on the other end.

“Hey O-man, it’s Nino, I’m here to pick up Alya.”

The door opened, Alya’s father, Otis, standing as tall as the door frame, glared down at Nino. He silently stepped to the side to let Nino pass and closed the door behind him. “Have a seat.” He gestured to the couch.

The tension in the air grew thick. Normally Otis wasn’t like this with Nino, but with Operation Lovebirds in motion, no one could know what they were up to.

Nino sat on the couch, Otis sat across from him without breaking eye contact. “Where’s–”

“What are your intentions with my daughter?” Otis crossed his arms over his chest. His face remained stern and furious.

Oh shit, he was dead serious.

“Nothing…no…I mean yes, I like your daughter.” he could barely form a coherent sentence. “We–”

“Relax Dad.” Alya entered the living room. Today she wore black jeans and a bright pink ruffled blouse. Her hair was pulled back by a black headband with a pink rose. He looked stunning. “We’ll be fine, Nino let’s go. We won’t be out too late.” She grabbed Nino’s arm and dragged him away from her father’s clutches.

Before Nino could reach the door, Otis’ large hand landed on his shoulder. “If you break my little girl’s heart again, I’ll feed you to my panther,” he whispered.

Again? Alya broke his.

“Got it,” he nodded before Alya pulled him out of his grasp.

The two made it outside of her safely. Nino glanced up one more time to see Otis staring at him from the balcony, sending shivers down his spine.

Alya gently took his hand, giving him a reassuring pat. “What’s the plan?

“I don’t know,” Nino shrugged. “Let’s see where the day takes us.”

The two strolled hand in hand down the streets of Paris, stopping at little shops here and there. Adrien and Marinette not being around watching their every move somehow made Nino more relaxed with Alya. They actually looked like a real couple.

“Let’s stop in here.” Nino pointed to the comic book shop. A sign outside the store read “Everything in the store buy one get one half off.”

“Oh my gosh,” Alya pulled three books from the shelves. “Majestia volumes one, two and three. I have all the comics on my phone, but holding the book is so surreal.” Her fingers traced over the cover of volume one. The light in her eyes as she flipped through the pages was entrancing. Nino couldn’t help but gaze at her in wonder.

She glanced at the price sticker and frowned. “I can only afford the two with the sale.” She hesitantly but back volume three. “Maybe next time.”

Seeing Alya happy, warmed his heart. He couldn’t bare to see her upset. Nino grabbed volume three back off the shelves. “I’ll get this for you, my treat.”

“Nino, don’t.” She tried to grab the book from his hand, but he held it high above his head. “Seriously, you don’t have to buy it for me.”

“I know I don’t have to.” Nino’s eyes locked with her’s. “I want to.”

Alya jumped once more time, reaching as high as she could to grab the book, but it was no use. “Fine,” she huffed. “I’ll pay you back one way or another.”

Nino’s lips curled into a slight smile. She was not going to give up easily. “Whatever you say.” He lowered the book down. “Do you want to check out or look around some more.”

“Let’s check out, I’m getting kind of hungry.” Alya headed towards the cash register, Nino followed. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something shiny on a display. While Alya was occupied Nino scanned the display until he found what he was looking for. He glanced over at Alya, talking to the cashier about her second favorite superhero and smiled. Maybe this would workout.

*** 

“Why are we here?” Alya crossed her arms over her chest. After the two ate lunch at a nearby diner, Nino took Alya to their final destination. She thought he’d take her somewhere special like the park or near the Eiffel Tower, she didn’t expect for him to bring her to the place where she fell for him.

“I like the zoo,” he shrugged. “It brings back good memories.”

“For you maybe, I remember getting chased by a herd of animals and getting locked in a cage with your all afternoon while my father almost ate Ladybug. Just too many bad memories.”

Nino paused, pushed his glasses into place and smiled. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to make new ones.” He held out his hand; Alya rolled her eyes and took it.

“I’ve been here several times you know that right,” she said as the two viewed the animals. “There’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“I’ve been to the Eiffel tower several times since I was a baby and I never get tired of it. You of all people should know it’s not always about where you go, it’s about the company you keep.”

“When did you become so wise?” Alya smirked.

“Who knows,” he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Maybe I’ve been this way all along and you’ve been too preoccupied blogging and shipping our friends to notice.”

“Shut up,” she stuck out her tongue. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her father’s favorite panther, LadyNoir (named after Paris’ favorite superheroes). “Let’s say hi to Lady.” She dragged him over to the cage. Nino stiffened at the sight of the large cat. “Bringing back bad memories?”

“Something like that,” he muttered.

Alya and Nino spent the rest of the afternoon viewing the the animals. Occasionally Nino would turn on music and narrate the animal’s actions. Alya hadn’t had this much fun with Nino in ages. He was right, it was about the company she kept. Nino was good company. A great friend. Whatever weird thing happened between them during their picnic last week must have been a fluke. This is how it should be.

“By the way.” Nino dug in his pocket. “I have something for you.” He pulled out a small plastic bag and dropped the content into Alya’s palm. Inside was a gold colored chain with a pendent shaped like Majestia’s logo.

For the first time in her life, Alya was speechless.

This was too much. Getting her the book was one thing, she planned to pay him back in full when she could, but jewelry brought their fake relationship to a whole new level. Maybe that was his plan, provide physical proof of their relationship to Marinette and Adrien, that had to be it. Nino was two steps ahead of her. Right?

“Do you mind” He took the chain from her palm. Alya lifted her hair off her shoulders,

“This is great,” Alya tried to fake enthusiasm. “Let’s get a pic, Marinette is going to love it. #bestboyfriendever #DJWifi.”

“No,” Nino stepped in closer, taking her phone out of her hand. “No social media, no hashtags, no Operation Lovebirds. Right now it’s about you and me.” Nino’s lowered his head and brushed his lips lightly against her’s.

Alya froze for a second, trying to process what was happening. Her brain screamed ABORT! ABORT! But her heart pounded against her ribcage and before she knew it, she wrapped her arms around Nino, pulling him closer to kiss him back. She breathed in the earthy scent of his cologne, how could she not notice his scent before? It was nice, relaxing and not too overpowering. His lips were soft and warm, and tasted slightly of mint. Nino broke away for air first. “Let’s do this,” Nino’s forehead touched hers. “for real. Alya, we can make this work.”

Every thought in Alya’s head came to a screeching halt. This was not part of the plan. Kissing was clearly against the rules. She couldn’t let herself fall for him again, and at the zoo of all places. 

“No,” she whispered. Alya felt the tears welling up, she broke away from his hold. “We can’t.

“Why not?”

“Because…because it’s not part of the plan.”

“Screw the plan.” A silence hung in the air between them. For the first time in their years of friendship, she saw Nino truly angry. “This isn’t about Adrien or Marinette, it’s about you and me. You’re the one who asked me to pretend to date you. You’re the one who came over to my place to make plans and spend hours with me. This whole date was your idea. Why?”

“You’re the only person I trusted not to fall in love with me. When we decided to be friends, I thought that was the end of it.”

“You’re the one who decided we worked better as friends.”

“Because clearly you we still into Marinette.”

“I was fifteen and confused. I didn’t love Marinette. What I felt for her at the time was only a small fraction of what I felt for you. I thought time and time again I proved that to you. I’ve been in love with you for years. Are you so wrapped up in other people’s lives you couldn’t see what was right in front of you.”

“I don’t care whether or not you liked Marinette. You broke my heart, Nino. I wanted you to fight for me, to tell me I was being dumb for breaking up with you. But no, you shrugged it off like nothing happened. And I realized, that’s just how you are. You’re a yes man. You never push back, and half the time I jump into situations without thinking things through. If it happened once, it could happen again. I can’t put myself through that again, Nino. Not with you. I’m sorry.”

Alya sprinted away as fast as she could, tears streaming from her eyes. Everything was falling apart. She should have kept her heart locked up tight. 

“What about phase six?” Nino called out from the distance.

“THERE IS NO PHASE SIX!”


	4. The Music

Chapter Four: The Music 

Nino lied back in his bed, tossing his basketball above his head. It was almost midnight and he hadn’t heard back from Alya since the zoo. He texted and called at least a dozen times with no response.

He shouldn’t have kissed her.

He knew “Operation Lovebirds” would blow up in his face, but he still agreed to go along with it, and ended up falling back in love with Alya in the process.

Nino’s phone buzzed mid toss, startling him. The orange ball slammed against the side of his face. “Shit,” he muttered as he rubbed his stinging face. He checked his phone, video call from Adrien. Nino sighed and pressed the call button.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” He asked.

“Hi Nino,” Adrien seemed more rattled than usual. His hair was in disarray, eyes completely bloodshot and puffy from crying. “I’m glad you’re up, do you have a minute?”

“Sure.” He had all the time in the world now that Alya ended things. “What’s up?”

“Okay, totally hypothetical, but what if there was this girl, who you’ve liked for years, but never really had the opportunity to tell her how you feel, but you were pretty sure she liked you back. Now, again this a all hypothetical, but imagine something happens that drastically changes your relationship with the girl and all of a sudden you have no idea what her true feeling are. What would you do?” 

Nino paused. Staring at his distressed friend with his mouth agape.”Did you talk to Alya?” he finally said.

“Wait what does Alya have to do with this? This is about me and Marinette. What happened with Alya??”

“Sorry, no this is about you man. Why on God’s green Earth do you think Marinette doesn’t like you.”

“It’s complicated,” Adrien sighed. “For a while I thought she hated me because of that stupid gum thing with Chloe. Like she would barely even talk to me. Even now she’s still a little stiff around me, it’s hard to get a read on her.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Nino slapped his face. “That girl has been in love with you since you apologized and gave her your umbrella. For three years Adrien, three freaking years she’s been fawning over you and you’re telling me, not only do you like her back, but you had no idea she felt that way?”

Adrien reached over and scratching his head, giving a slight smile. “You’re positive she likes me?”

“Positive. Oh my God, Alya’s gonna freak when she–” Nino frowned. No doubt she would love to hear about this, but he wasn’t going to be the one to tell her. At least until she answered his calls.

“Uh, Nino? Are you okay?”

“No, man, I’m not.” Nino spilled everything. Operation Lovebirds, their failed double date, the zoo, the kiss, the fallout, everything. It felt good getting it all off his chest. He hated lying to his best friend. “The worst part of it is, I had no idea I broke her heart three years ago. She broke mine.”

“Okay, correct me if I’m wrong, but Alya told you she was heartbroken the first time when you didn’t fight harder to stay together.

“But I’ve tried texting, calling, messaging. I even posted a comment on the Ladyblog trying to get her attention. What more could I do?”

“A lot more. What Alya wants is a big gesture to know that you really care, phone calls and texts won’t do it. You’ve got to run to her house with a bunch of roses and beg for her forgiveness…wait nevermind, I’m using that. Do something big, something Alya will appreciate, that’s how you win her back.”

“I don’t know if I should be taking advice from you anymore.”

“Trust me on this, you’ll figure it out. Just do something from the heart, in your own way.

“Thanks dude.”

“Now, if you excuse me, I have to go see a princess.”

“Good luck,” Nino hung up.

What kind of grand gesture would Alya appreciate? She loved Ladybug, maybe he could track her down and use her in his gesture sometime. No, it would take too much time to track her down. He had to think of something before he saw her in class on Monday. Something big, something romantic, something from the heart.

He glanced over at a small object in the corner of his room. He smiled, scrolled through his contacts and pressed send. “Hey Max. I need your help with something.”

*** 

Alya slumped down in her seat on Monday morning. She hadn’t slept a wink all night after Nino’s confession spent the rest of the weekend writing up the pros and cons of dating Nino.

_**Pros:** _

_Fun to be around._

_Great taste in music_

_makes me laugh_

_~~Great Kisser~~ _

_More Double Dates with Marinette and Adrien_

_**Cons:** _

_Says dude way too much_

_Doesn’t take some things seriously_

_A breakup might tear our friend group apart_

_Broke my heart once, he’ll do it again_

Her heart told her to go for it, take the plunge and see where things go. But that wasn’t how she functioned. She liked plans, she liked order; Nino was the complete opposite of that. The solo date was a bad idea from the beginning, but with Marinette asking for ever detail of every date, there was only so much she could make up.

The thought process was simple, hang out with Nino just like any other day. Sure there was a bit of hand holding, and he did buy her the book, but the necklace and kiss threw her off guard. Nothing was going according to plan.

The worst part was she ruined it again. She pushed him away without really thinking things through. At least this time he at least tried to reach out to her. While she did appreciate that, she needed more time to think.

The final bell rang and Nino was nowhere to be seen. Part of her was relieved she didn’t have to deal with confrontation, but it still stung a bit.

Marinette wandered in seconds later and sat next to Alya with a dreamy look on her face. Nestled in her hair was a single red rose. Adrien glanced back at her with a sly smile on his face and winked.

Alya’s jaw dropped. Did she miss something? She didn’t feel like dumping everything on Marinette just yet. She still needed to sort a few things out herself, but if something

“What’s that?”

“What was what?” Marinette’s cheeks grew a deep scarlet.

“You’re blushing, what’s going on?”

Before she could answer the deafening sound of feedback filled the classroom. Everyone covered their ears until it faded away.

“Uh Hi sorry about that,” A voice said over the PA. “my name is Nino Lahiffe and this song is for Alya Césaire. I’m sorry.”

The soft sound of a ukulele played over the speaker. “ _Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose. When you kiss me heaven sighs, And tho I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose._ ”

Everyone’s eyes were trained on Alya as Nino’s voice sang one of her favorite songs. Tears streamed from her eyes. She tried to wipe them quickly before anyone else could see them.

“ _When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart, a world where roses bloom. And when you speak angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs_.”

Nino walked into the classroom. Max followed holding some sort of sound system attached to Nino’s microphone. Nino’s eyes locked with Alya’s as he walked slowly to her singing the final lines of the song. “ _Give your heart and soul to me. And life will always be la vie en rose_.”

The class erupted in applause, but Nino didn’t acknowledge them. His eyes were fix on Alya, whose heart was beating so wildly in her chest she couldn’t hear a single thought except for _"I love this man."_

“I’m sorry Alya, please forgive me.”

Before she could answer, their teacher Monsieur Duval stepped between the two.

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, hacking into the school’s PA system to serenade your girlfriend is against school rules. To the principal’s office now. You two can discuss your feeling after school or after detention in Nino’s case.” Monsieur Duval pointed to the door.

Nino gave one final glance at Alya, she nodded, signaling him to comply. She didn’t want him to get in too much trouble over her. He and Max left the room and class proceeded as normal.

Alya’s phone chimed, she glanced at the message.

_Nino: Meet me at The Louvre at five. There’s a new Greek mythology exhibit I know you’ll love._

_**Alya: I’ll be there** _

Alya couldn’t help but smile the rest of the day. Marinette tried to get the whole story out of her, but Alya refused. She wanted this tale to have a happy satisfying ending.

“Come on Alya,” Marinette begged as they walked together to the Louvre, it was already close to five, Nino would probably beat her there. She had to stop by her house to change into something nice and put on the necklace he bought her. This was a big moment in their relationship, she had to be photo ready. “I need details. Tell me about that at least.”

“Fine, but an eye for an eye,” Alya pointed to the rose still in Marinette’s hair.

“Okay, Adrien appeared on my balcony with a dozen roses at midnight last night. He told me that he loved me and wanted to be with me. I couldn’t say no.”

“Aww that’s so sweet.” Alya paused, something didn’t add up. “You’re in the attic, how did he get to your balcony? It’ like five stories up.”

“Uh, no more questions,” she said nervously. “What about this?” Marinette tapped the golden pendent.

“Fine, Nino bought it for me the other day and then kissed me. That’s all you’re gonna get.”

Marinette squealed. “I’m so happy for you.”

As the two approved the Louvre, scream erupted from the inside. People bolted from the building. A flying woman came trailing behind. She had pale white skin, and green snakes for hair. “I am Medusa, all will gaze at my beauty forever.” She shot green lasers from her eyes, turning citizens into stone.

“Akuma, Alya we’ve got to run.”

“No way am I missing this one.” She ran towards the action and hid behind a lamp post to record for the Ladyblog. Marinette did not follow her. Chat Noir showed up first to fight with Medusa. He lured her away from the public, focusing her attacks towards him. The video was getting blurrier and blurrier by the second. Ladybug would be here any moment. She need a better view.

As quickly as possible she ran closer the the event. Her phone stopped recording. Memory full. Shit. She stopped to delete the last video she uploaded to the Ladyblog.

“Alya look out!” someone shouted. She looked up, Medusa’s gaze was focused right on her. The next thing she knew, a warm body covered hers as a bright green light blinded her.

Alya slowly glanced up at the stone face inches from hers. “Nino? Nino!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> One more chapter left you guys.
> 
> here is the song 
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [http://miraculoussideblog.tumblr.com/]()
> 
> The song Nino sang is called "La Vie En Rose" by Édith Piaf. Here's a cover that I like [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw]()


	5. Phase Seven

Alya pressed herself close to Nino’s stone body, tears streaming down her eyes. “Nino, you idiot,” she mumbled. How could he be so stupid? He was no superhero.

No. He was her hero.

Alya wept into his stone chest, barely registering what was going on around her. She could have been crying for minutes or hours, she didn’t care. Clung to Nino, silently praying for Ladybug to save him.

A hand touched her shoulder, but she didn’t turn. “Alya you need to get out of here,” Ladybug’s voice was calm but firm. Clearly the fight with Medusa was not going well if she had to stop to clear civilians.

“No,” She barked, hugging Nino tighter. “I’m not leaving Nino.”

“If you don’t leave now, you’ll be stone too. Chat Noir can’t hold her off for much longer.” Without a moment of hesitation, Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Alya’s waist and tried to pull her away, but she wouldn’t budge. Not without Nino. “Alya please.”

“Go!” she shouted. “Save the day, I’ll be fine.”

Ladybug sighed and released Alya. “Stay behind Nino, don’t make any sudden movements until I capture the akuma.”

Alya nodded. She wrapped her arms tight around Nino. Ladybug would save the day, she always did. But in the back of her mind, a single thought grew louder and louder.

_What if she loses?_

It was a terrible thought to have. She had the utmost fate in Ladybug and Chat Noir. But their streak had to end sometime. Either with them finally defeating Hawkmoth or losing their miraculouses, it had to end some day.

But not today. 

Not with Nino’s life on the line. She loved him too much to let him go this soon.

_“Alya,” someone nudged her shoulder. “Wake up, it’s over.”_

_“Huh?” She said, still half asleep. Her head leaned against something warm. The first verse of her favorite song “La Vie en Rose” played gently in her ear. It took her a moment to register where she was. The Zoo. Nino. The Akuma. She and Nino talked for almost an hour about music, comics and movies before she finally dozed off._

_Her eyes shot open. The Miraculous cure sweeped over the zoo, returning the animals to their cages and transporting her and Nino out._

_“I’ll never get tired of that,” she smiled. She began humming along to the music. “I didn’t take you for an Edith Piaf fan.”_

_“I’m a man of mystery.” He smiled and began to sing along softly. “When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart, a world where roses bloom. And when you speak angels sing from above, everyday words seem to turn into love songs”_

_Alya felt her cheeks grow hot. Why was she blushing? This was Nino. He was like a brother to her, there was no way she could be attracted to him. It had to be the music. The two listened to the last verse of the song in silence, before Nino put the headphones back around his neck._

_“Do you want to grab a bite?”_

“Miraculous ladybug!” Alya heard Ladybug shout from the distance. Thousands of ladybugs swirled in the air around them. Nino’s body restored to flesh and bone.

“Nino,” Alya latched on to the boy. “Don’t you ever do something stupid like that again.”

“What happened?”

“You saved me dumbass,” she squeezed tighter. “Why did you do it?”

Nino still looked confused. Short term memory loss was a side effect of akuma attacks. She wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t remember saving her. Nino took a moment before answering. “You’re always running head first into danger. I thought I’d give it a shot. I couldn’t lose you, not today.”

“Well I thought I lost you. You do this big romantic gesture in school and then turn into stone before I can forgive you. Rude.”

“So you forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you,” she slapped his chest. “I love you,” she whispered.

“What was that?” Nino cupped his ear jokingly.

“I said I love you,” she shouted. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“I love you too.”

Nino leaned in for a kiss. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ladybug pulling Chat Noir close and kissing him.

“Oh my God, Ladybug and Chat Noir are making out.” She reached for her phone, but Nino took hold of her hand.

“No.” He pressed his lips against hers. Alya wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the feel of his lips. Nino grasped lightly on her hips, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss.

Ayla’s eyes fluttered open for a second. Ladybug and Chat Noir were still embracing even though their time would run out soon. “Babe,” she stepped back. “I love you, but please, let me do this.”

Nino sighed. “Fine. Two minutes. Then I’m hauling you back into my arms and never letting go.”

“Thank babe,” she kissed him quickly before running off to interview her favorite heroes.

*** 

_Two years later_

“I hate the zoo,” Alya muttered. “Nothing good ever comes from going to the zoo.”

Nino couldn’t help but chuckle. The couple hadn’t returned to the zoo on a date since their fight two years ago. But today was different. He was not here on a whim. Today he had a plan, Operation Lovebirds part 2, as Adrien called it. 

“Once again, I intend to replace your bad memories, with good ones.” He snapped his fingers. As planned, La Vie En Rose began playing over the loudspeakers.

“What’s going on?”

“Two years ago, we started Phase One,” Nino started. “Establish a flirtation in front of Adrien and Marinette. Phase two, I ask you out. Phase three, turn it into a double date. Phase four, go on a picnic double date. Phase five, go on a real fake date alone. Phase six: fall in love for real.”

“Nino…”

“Operation Lovebirds started out a plan to get our friends together. I knew it was going to fail from the start. It’s miraculous how they managed to get together without our influence. It took me a while to realize that Operation Lovebirds wasn’t really about them anymore, it was about us. So, Phase seven,” he got down on one knee and pulled out the diamond ring from his pocket. “Will you marry me?”

“What?”

“I love you so much. You push me and inspire me to be the best version of myself. I would not be the man I am today without knowing you. I know we’re young, but I can’t imagine my life without you. ”

Alya didn’t speak. Nino thought he might have broken her. In that minute Nino visualized every possible response she could give ranging from a simple yes to her saying not and chastising him for proposing at the zoo of all places. No matter what she said, he’d fight for her. He made that mistake once, he wouldn’t make it again.

“Yes,” she cried.

Nino slipped the ring on Alya’s finger before she kissed him softly.

Phase seven complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I'm over the moon with the response (and Reyna's hilarious reaction gifs) I'm definitely going to write more DJWifi in the future. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [http://miraculoussideblog.tumblr.com/]()


End file.
